


Make the appointment.

by Prettyunique



Series: The one where Jane and Maura have been dating since the pilot. [34]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: Set after Season 7 Episode 2Dangerous Curve Ahead





	Make the appointment.

Jane knocks on Maura’s office.

 

“You ready to go.”

“Yea, I’m just finishing this off.” Answers Maura not looking up.

 

Jane looks at her watch.

Maura looks up at Jane.

 

“You have somewhere to be?”

“We do, come on.”

 

Jane takes Maura’s hand and they leave the station getting in the car.

 

“Ready?”

“For what, where we are going?”

“It’s a surprise.” Replies Jane

“I hate surprises.”

 

Jane sighs.

 

“Ok, I’m taking you away for a few days.”

“What about work?”

“Work will be fine without us. We deserve a holiday.”

"Where’s JJ?"

"He's with my mother, don't worry he's fine."

 

Maura smiles.

 

“Where are we going?”

“That’s going to stay a surprise until the last minute.” Replies Jane

“I didn’t pack.”

“All done, and if I forgot something we can always just buy it over there.”

“Which is where?”

“Nice try.”

 

18 hours later Jane and Maura are sitting in a restaurant in Greece.

Jane comes back from the toilet.

 

“Who’s that?”

 

She sits back down.

 

“No one.”

 

Jane and Maura reach for Maura’s phone, Maura gets it and puts it in her bag.

 

“I don’t want to spoil this trip.”

“Ok.” Replies Jane 

 

Jane takes a sip of wine.

 

“It was Kent.”

“Why is Kent calling?”

“Just worried I guess.”

“Ok.”

“I’ve been having more memory problems.”

“And you told him that before you told me.”

“No, we work together he figured it out.”

 

Jane takes another sip of wine.

 

“Don’t you trust me?”

“Of course, I just don’t trust him.”

“Isn’t that enough?”

“Yes, it is.”

 

Jane sighs.

 

“I’ll be better, I swear…I’m sorry.”

“At least you’re telling me and not keeping it to yourself.”

 

Maura takes a sip of wine.

 

“I think I’ve figured out what I have.”

“So, you made an appointment.”

 

Maura shakes her head.

 

“Why not?”

“Jane what if I have this surgery and it changes me.”

 

Jane takes Maura’s hand across the table.

 

“For the record, you will always be you. And babe…”

“I know what you’re going to say, I need to do this for my family.”

“So, you’ll make the appointment.”

 

Maura nods.

 

“As soon as we get back.”


End file.
